You Can Always Count on Me, Will
by OleLivia
Summary: You have been working with Jack for a while, especially with Will. He likes talking with you and doesn't mind opening up. Will has another nightmare and calls you to come to him so he can make sure you're alright. Will x Genderneutral!Reader


**Will's POV**

 _Something wasn't right. The house was intact, all the dogs were around…but…no sound was coming from their barking. Just silent cries beckoning me to stop, but I couldn't. "I'm so disappointed in you. I'm. SO. Disappointed in you." I kept repeating the phrase like a mantra in (Y/N) ear, I had them held with their back to my chest, right arm around the arms and waist, left arm poised at their mouth with a very dull knife in my hand. "I'm so disappointed in you. You haven't smiled once tonight….let's see if we can change that," I said with a voice so sinister I wasn't sure it was my own. I began to carve my knife forcefully through their cheeks and up to their temple, the blood spilling freely. I let go just as I could begin to hear the dogs whimper and howl…._

I woke up with a sudden jolt from where I was…..s-standing? The dogs were sat around me, ears perked in interest as to what I was doing. I quickly ran to my phone, hitting speed-dial 1, (Y/N)'s number. _*Hello?*_ "(Y/N)? Are you injured? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I began to slightly sob on the phone. _*Yes I'm fine Will, I'm coming over to make sure you're okay. Okay?*_ "Yeah. Yeah okay. Thanks." I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed, trying to steady my breathing as I waited for (Y/N) to arrive.

—

 **Reader POV**

I'm worried about Will. He hasn't been sleeping too well for the past few days which has been affecting his performance at work. Jack told him to take a week off for himself, by recommendation of Alana of course, and it hasn't seemed to be treating him too well. I've been getting calls the past two nights with him frantically questioning my health. This is the first time I'm making a trip over to see what the problem is. I pull up to his small cottage to see the front door already open, his dogs jogging over to my car to greet me. I only slightly acknowledge them before I hurry up his yard to get into the house, fearing he might've had a seizure. Thankfully, he was calmly sitting on the edge of his bed, nearly doubled over because sleep was overtaking his senses. "Will?" I gently shook him so not to startle him. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, a blush coming over his cheeks. "Sorry, I was waiting for you and I guess I dozed off a little," he said with a shy grin. I smiled back and sat down next to him. "Was it another dream?" He nodded. "Do you…want to talk about it?" He didn't answer. I leaned forward to make sure he was still awake. "I saw…I saw myself, here. And you were here too. And…I kept…I was holding you hostage. I was saying I was so disappointed in you over and over and over. You were…completely silent, non-combative, even. But I could see you, I could see us. It was like I was watching myself, but at the same time I was doing these things to you with my own hands. I-…..I said something about you not smiling, and I said I would fix that…..so I cut-…..I…." he stopped for a few moments. "It all seemed so real. It seemed so real (Y/N) I felt that I had actually hurt you and you are my best friend and I could never lose you," he said as tears began to sting his eyes. I quickly enveloped him in a comforting hug, "It's okay, Will. I'm here. I'm okay," I soothingly whispered sweet nothings into his ear. What seemed like hours went by as he slowly let go of his hold on me, but not completely. His face met mine, his eyes peering into mine. I slid my hand up to his face and lent forward. He met me halfway and we shared a short but sweet kiss. I pulled away slightly, only to be pulled back by Will's hand behind my neck as we kissed again. He clutched me closer to his body as things got heated and clothes began to come off. He pushed me back onto his bed, still frantically kissing each other. Our hands roamed over each other's bodies, following every hill and valley of our anatomy. Our urgency was apparent as neither of us bothered with foreplay. He slowly pushed into me, letting me feel comfortable before moving on. I nodded to let him know I was ready, and he started moving in me. In and out, in and out. Our breaths moved in sync, bodies glistening with sweat as we grinded, desperately grasping on to each other as we torpedoed into ultimate euphoria. Faster, faster, harder he moved as I came undone, his name on my lips enticing him to join me. He came with a groan, my name coming out as a whimper. A few more pushes and we were both too exhausted to move anymore. Heavy as he may be, it was a comforting warmth that I welcomed as I stroked his back soothingly. He pried himself off of me and laid down on my left side. He gathered me into his arms with his chin resting on my head. He lazily stroked my side as I traced random shapes on his chest. "Thank you for checking up on me," he mumbled, close to sleep. "You can always count on me, Will," I replied with a smile. He grinned and slowly drifted off to a much needed rest, and I soon joined him in complete bliss from the experience we shared with one another.

Bet you thought you saw the last of me huh? ;)I never posted this story from my writing tumblr and randomly logged in, so I thought I would post the last oneshot on here for your viewing pleasures! Hope you enjoyed!

~Olivia


End file.
